


12. 'who are you?'

by restmyheadatnightcontent



Series: febuwhump 2021 [12]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alive Renfri | Shrike (The Witcher), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent
Summary: Who are you now?She had done it, finally. She had killed the man who had ruined her life, she had taken her revenge. She thought the Witcher would stop her but he just looked on as she pushed her knife in, as she watched the light drain from his eyes.But now, she was without a purpose.
Series: febuwhump 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139954
Kudos: 9





	12. 'who are you?'

_Who are you?_

She stares into the cracked mirror as she slowly wipes the blood from her face, the question entering her mind.

_Who are you now?_

She had done it, finally. She had killed the man who had ruined her life, she had taken her revenge. She thought the Witcher would stop her but he just looked on as she pushed her knife in, as she watched the light drain from his eyes.

But now, she was without a purpose.

_What could you be?_

She can’t go back to Creyden and be a princess again, she had left that life behind a long time ago. She could never go back to court and to that way of life. Renfri the Princess died along with that man in the woods.

Since then, her life has been filled with nothing but violence and blood. Ever since she grabbed the brooch and pushed it in, and kept pushing until she was sure he would stop. There is blood on her hands, she carries a long list of names, a trail of bodies follows her wherever she goes. But she does not regret it. She knows that the world is a kinder and better place now that they are gone. She does not mourn any of them.

Perhaps she could follow the Witcher, join him on the Path, help him to kill monsters. She has always been good at killing monsters. But she killed monsters of a different kind.

And now they are all gone – _he_ is gone and she is free. Finally free.

_What are you now?_

Her whole life had been leading to this, to stopping him, to taking her revenge.

And now she’s done it.

And she feels –

She doesn’t know how she feels.

She is just empty. She continues to stare at the face in the mirror, and it feels like she is looking at someone else. She does not recognise the person in front of her. She knows she is so young but she feels much older than eighteen – she has seen too much, done too much. She feels like she is seeing herself for the first time. She doesn’t know anything of the world – no, if anything she knows too much of the world, its horrors and the monsters that it holds. She knows nothing of the good in the world, she is not even sure it exists. Maybe she could find out. Or maybe she is destined to live in the shadows forever. Maybe she is one of the monsters.

The voice in her mind whispers again.

_Who are you?_

She has no idea,

She’s not sure she wants to find out.


End file.
